Never Crossed My Mind
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She didn't pay much attention to the Boy's Tennis Team, since most if not all of Hyotei's Academy's Tennis players, the guys in general, were all self-absorbed pricks! She didn't pay much attention...that is...until some annoying, bouncing, back flipping redhead insults her.


**Never Crossed My Mind**

**Summary: She didn't pay much attention to the Boy's Tennis Team, since most if not all of Hyotei's Academy's Tennis players, the guys in general, were all self-absorbed pricks! She didn't pay much attention...that is...until some annoying, bouncing, back flipping redhead insults her.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Mukahi**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was...in a word...hardworking. She was always staying after school to finish her homework, utilizing the library, and studying, so not to bring anything home. She hated heavy things, and like anyone with a hatred towards heavy things, she tended not to bother with them. She was small in stature, a very petite girl, an A34, with a small waist and delicate fingers, and smooth elegant legs. She was a doll...but she was hard to calm down once angry.

"Ah!" Kagome cursed as water was tossed on her from a doorway. "Damn it!" She turned to yell when she noted it was an old man, "...ah, sorry..." she sighed, apologizing to the man as she bowed.

"Eh...hehe." He waved it off before hobbling back to the house he'd come from.

"_...damn it," _She walked off towards her school as she made to enter the gate only to be shoved out of the way by a large group of girls fawning over one of the many Tennis regulars. "...does...anyone else...really want to get in my way?" She was letting off a fierce aura that caused a couple student nearby to shiver and step away from her.

Her hair was soaked from the water; her skirt was ripped from a mishap on the train concerning a little girl and the train door. And then she had hurt her hand because of some mother with a baby in her arms...she couldn't yell at a single one of them wither. A little girl, a mother holding an infant, and an old man...her luck was having bad stuff happen and the causes being the kind of people who you _know_ didn't do it on purpose.

"Oi! Get out of the way fangirl!"

Kagome froze, "Excuse you?"

She turned deadly eyes on the boy who had insulted her unknowingly; everyone went silent, the girls coward behind the tennis captain and the guys stepped back to leave the annoyance who had said that to her alone in the middle of a crowd. Kagome's eyes were burning, she was pissed. "Do yourself a favor you self-absorbed, fucking dick, and go stab yourself." Yes...Kagome was very hardworking...but with an already short fuse, and being compared to a prissy, fawning and bitchy fangirl...she seemed to have finally snapped.

"Ah..." The guy watched her storm away and couldn't draw his eyes away from her. She was a complete mess; he noticed it earlier, part of the reason why he'd told her to move was due to him not wanting to _touch_ her...now though.

"Gakuto-Kun, are you okay!?"

"What a bitch!"

"You saw her earlier? She got soaked by some old man, he was pouring water out when he accidently poured it out on her. I couldn't stop laughing!"

"I saw her helping this mother out with her baby too, apparently someone had knocked the woman into a brick wall, and Higurashi had pushed herself between the wall to keep the woman and baby from hitting the wall, but she stupidly hurt her wrist. She's boring though, she never yells at anyone who's pregnant or with a kid..."

"Or kids themselves...some little girl accidently got Higurashi's skirt caught in the train doors, it tore...I would have been yelling at her like crazy! How embarrassing, and she came to school with so much leg showing."

"She doesn't yell at the elderly either...she's..."

"Boring?"

"Annoying?"

"Lame?"

"...pathetic..."

Gakuto frowned, pushing his way through the crowed of girls who were too lost in their conversation about _Higurashi_.

A chuckle came from behind him and he turned to see his Buchou standing with a smile on his face, "All of those things...sound quite admirable. To Ore-Sama, it seems as if Gakuto-San just happened to finally make her snap, and he wasn't exactly a child, a mother, expecting or otherwise, or an elder...you were just rude."

Gakuto glared at the boy in front of him before scoffing and walking inside towards the lockers. He saw her taking off her shoes and made to say something when he saw a tear fall from her cheek.

"_Kami hates me..."_ She muttered, pushing her shoes into her locker before grabbing the satchel from the same metal box and pulling on the schools provided shoes.

"..." Gakuto watched her leave, not sure what to say, or how to start a conversation with someone who had basically told him to go kill himself...well, actually, she had told him to go kill himself...with a sharp knife at that.

"Hey!" He finally called out.

She stopped walking and turned a glare on him, "What?"

"...ah...my friend...can fix your skirt."

Kagome looked at him curiously before smiling, "You don't need to worry about my skirt; I'll fix it in the nurses' office," she bowed, "Sorry about earlier...I was acting on my emotions, and what I said was uncouth and uncalled for." She straightened up and waved a small farewell before heading to the nurses' office.

Gakuto stared after her and felt a headache form as an arm draped over his shoulders. "Go away,"

"After that? Not a chance!"

Gakuto glared at his one of his best friends since before Hyotei and sighed, "Shishido...don't tell anyone,"

"Gakuto...I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, I know."

Shishido laughed, "Good, then you know that by the end of the day, the entire tennis team will know you're crushing on the girl who told you to go stab yourself!"

Gakuto blushed and glared after Shishido who ran through the front doors, once again, leaving Gakuto alone in the locker rooms. _'Damn...I'm not crushing on her!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next! You know my 25 Review count!**


End file.
